ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound of Thunder
Characters * Raza Di Heliod: A former weapons developer banished to a barren planet. * Galactic Alliance: A Star Empire, which holds Raza guilt for Genocide due to her creations. ** Captain Ros: A Starship captain who despises Raza. ** Varrik: A female feline alien, who leads away teams and former Special Forces. ** Vek: A reptillian alien with a flat face. Is the science officer. ** Lieutenant Mira: Navigation officer. ** Commander Pellicks Di Heliod: Another captain, who is the younger sister of Raza ** Hera Di Threa: Mother of Raza and Pellicks and a major political figure in the Alliance. ** pending. Part 1 The ship came out of warp at its intended location, yet somehow it's crew was lost. The dagger shaped vessel, sported four nacelles, engine pods, on the aft side of it, all joined by a ring of metal. On the bridge of the ship the crew were perplexed. The group of humanoids, of various species, all wore a uniform of mostly black and red, with sash style markings across their chest to show their positions. The captain, a dark skinned man, with a gold sash, stood up from his chair in the center of the room. "Well...?" he asked "Where is it? How do we loose a planet?!" "Unknown sir..." said the navigation officer at her station scanning the system. "According to our instruments this is where the Planet of Exile for Raza Di Heliod should be, her last known location." "Captain..." said a blue skin, alien. His face was flat, with no protruding features like lips, or a nose and he wore a blue sash. "May I suggest you turn the monitor to the sun." Everyone was curious, and with a wave of his hand the captain gave the helmsman his orders. The ship turned and so did the view on the bridge's monitor, turning towards the sun. The Science officer than began to work at his terminal, causing the screen to zoom in, again and again. They began to notice a stream of fire shooting up from the star, and suddenly disappearing, at a point that glowed magenta and blue. It was on this point that the camera zoomed in on. "What is that...?" asked the captain "I believe it is a planet..." said the Science officer. Indeed it was, a red world, with sea shinning blue and land masses sporting pink/purple forests. There was one spot however, one spot that shined golden upon its surface. "But is it our planet, make a course." "Sir..." said the com officer "We are being hailed." "On screen." "There is only an audio aspect." "Play it." "Turn back." said a deep, imperious voice, "turn back and trouble me no more." "This is Captain Vos of the Excelsior, a ship of-" "I am aware of your 'Alliance', and my demand stands." "Who are you to make demands to us?" "I am...Solus." said the voice "This is my world and you are not welcomed here." "Where is Raza Di Heliod?" "That name no longer exists, it is but a memory now." "I hope you don't mind if we very that for ourselves." "I do mind." "Oh, and why is that...?" "Because I see how this is going to play out. You will disturb the balance, and my world will pay for the consequences." "I do not understand." "I know. That is why you are not allowed upon my world." In walked a woman, she wore the uniform and a red and gold sash. Even the captain saluted to her. She sported red hair and eyes, and a stern look on her face. "What about me?" she asked "Am I not allowed to see my sister, or her body. If she is dead, does the family not have the right to claim her body for burial?" "I doubt that is why you are here...very well, you and your party may land Pellicks. Yet know this. You will not find a happy ending for all of this." There was silence. "The transmission has been cut." said the com officer. "Captain..." said the Pellicks "The meeting room, with your senior officers. Now!" The room sported a monitor on the wall, and a large metal and glass table. There sat the Commander Pellicks, another woman with red hair and eyes, in a dark gown/suit, the science officer who stood up, an feline female, with a red sash denoting her as security and a few others. "It's impossible to say..." said the science officer. "How hard can it be to verify a planet...?" asked the woman in the gown. "Ambassador Hera..." he said with a respectful tone "Unfortunately, all scans on the surface have shown a high metallic content of the soil, abnormal radiation from the seas and the forests are made of some unknown material that is hard to scan." "Any signs of life Vek...?" asked the commander. He shook his head. "Then who were we talking to...?" "Unknown, we are detecting subspace interference however." "Meaning...?" "Meaning our transport to the planet will have to be by shuttle." "Shuttle?!" said Hera "What are we primitives?" "It gets worse." "Of course..." she said annoyed, not bothered by the annoyed looks of everyone else. "We will have to wear suits to survive the environment. Besides the atmospheric composition, the planet is filled with dangerous ambient radiation." "How dangerous...?" asked the captain "Don't bother trying to have kids, if you're exposed to it." "Huh...what about that stream of stellar matter...?" "Unknown, but the 'planet' seems to have some manner of system of holding it all." "That hardly sounds natural..." said Hera "and I'm no scientist." Vek nodded. "What do you think it is...?" "It could be anything. Maybe this planet truly isn't the designated place of Exile for Raza, maybe it's artificial and this is it's means of refueling." "Maybe..." said Vos "Maybe this thing destroyed it." "What are you suggesting...?" asked Pellicks "We have a missing world, a strange seemingly mobile planet feeding on a star, and Raza is 'gone' from what that thing said." "About that..." said Vek. I have analyzed the creature's voice. "And...?" "It's a modulation of another voice on file...Raza's." Part 2 The two shuttles landed near the temple, a large compound and structure of gold with red crystals all about and marble carvings a shared face, over and over. They landed in a clearing near the temple, and got out, wearing black and blue forming fitting space suits, with pieces of ceramic, metal armor about them. Only Hera with without a blaster of some sort, as they got out. "My word..." said Hera, looking at the trees made of lavender crystals "beautiful." "Indeed..." said Pellicks "I wonder what we could use them for..." Pellicks rolled her eyes. "Vek, any sign of life...?" He shook his head "Then again, I can't even detect them, until now..." he said pointing. Everyone looked at where he pointed and saw them. It was a bug of sorts, an arachnid like construct, a robotic thing, with black and red metal plating, and red eyes moving peacefully up the planet. The feline officer and her group moved to aim at it, their red markings showing them to be security. "I would advise against that..." said a voice. Everyone turned to see a woman in a white lab. She had messy red hair, and eyes behind rectangular spectacles, and wore a red and black body suit that ended with baggy pants leather texture boots. "You would just cause unneeded problems." She walked with her hands in her pockets and her step was relaxed and calm. "Raza...!" said Hera running forward to hug her. She found herself face first on the ground as Raza smoothly moved out of the way and continue walking towards the group. "Raza!" "Shush..." she said in response. Hera got up and moved towards, and was about to grab her by the hair when another spider landed next to her and shrieked. Hera jumped, and the security team, fixed their aim on it, but Raza was suddenly blocking them. She stroked it on its head and shushed it like a baby. It calmed down and continued along on its way. "They don't like people touching me." she said to Hera "Touching you...? I am your mother!" "The rules are rules. Speaking of such, welcome to Solus, I am Raza, as you no doubt know by now, don't touch anything, especially don't shoot anything..." she said staring at the security with judging eyes "and don't try to take anything, and you'll get to live." Vos stepped forward, while Pellicks was silent. He raised a pistol style blaster and aimed it at her face. "Raza Di Heliod..." he said "By the power of the Galactic Alliance of Free Species and United Planets-" "That's still a mouthful huh..." she said nonchalantly "You are hereby under arrest for leaving your planet of exile!" "This is said planet." "Right, you are still coming with us!" "Uh no, I've already elected to stay here." "Raza!" said Hera "Do not be difficult!" "Oh, so I don't get a vote in where I'm going...?" "We can do this democratically..." said Pellicks coldly "but I don't think you would win..." "Yeah, I'd wager I would..." said Raza. "With what army...?" asked Vos. "Oh, wow, you actually walked into that one." she giggled, then she whistled. They appeared almost ex nihlo, a vast wave of black the spiders crawling over each other as the red soil of the forest was covered in black metal. "Do you really think that we are afraid of a few bugs...?" "Do you really think you can kill them all before they kill you all?" Raza turned and began to walk away. "Come along, It's been a while since I had guests." The spiders parted disappearing almost as quickly as they came. Vos simply kept his gun trained on her. "Captain..." said Pellick, ordering him to stand down. The began to walk off, and the crew, and Hera followed after her. "I'm sorry..." said Vek "But is no one wondering how she isn't dead yet...?" "Well duh..." said the Feline "'We can't shoot-" "Not that you dolt." "Explain..." said Pellick "We're wearing environmental suits for a reason remember. This planet isn't just without the needed atmosphere...the radiation about us should've killed her!" "She is going to have to tell us her secret." said Hera. "And how she hacked into our com systems without a device." "What...?" said most of the group. "If she was talking to us like you thought, it would've sounded off, as it came through the filters, no, that was radio communication. Considering I'm not getting any life signs readings from her, I don't think this is really Raza." "Are you lot coming...?!" shouted Raza from down the path. Part 3 "How...?" asked Hera "How did you build all of this...?" The group found themselves in a garden, white marble paths were there for them to walk on, with grass like jade and fountains with literally sparkling water. "Oh, I didn't make any of this." said Raza "I'm just lodging here." "Then who did...?" asked Pellicks. She noticed the marble faces all about the place, the same face of a youth all over the place. "Solus did..." "The planet?" "This is his world." "This world is Alliance property, he cannot just come and take it!" "You wish to dispute for a barren ball of rock?" "It is hardly barren now..." said Hera. "If he goes, he takes all he brought with him." said Raza "He is not keen on people taking his stuff." "His stuff...?" said Hera under her breath "He takes my daughter and an Alliance world, and he's upset about people taking 'his things'...?" "Mother..." said Pellicks motioning to the side. Hera turned and saw more spiders about the place. "Why keep these horrible bugs about these pristine gardens?" "Who do you think does the upkeep...?" said Raza "They also belong to Solus." "Are we ever going to get to meet this mystery person...?" asked Vos "Maybe, if he feels so inclined." "I would be most interested in meeting him." said Vek "Especially since he shares your voice." "Does he now, I never noticed." "We analyzed 'his' voice, it was yours modulated." "Huh...that certainly explains why his voice always felt so familiar." "You cannot-" Pellicks touched him on his shoulder. She shook her head telling him not to bother. Inside the massive building was architecture, of organic curves and gold with lines of white marble, and red crystals about the place. It was also clearly meant for giants. Raza lead them to a large pair of doors that opened for them to an empty room. From the center emerged a bubble of energy, and out of the ground arove a table and chairs, discs hovering in the air. "The bubble will protect you from radiation and preserve the atmosphere prepared for you." "Curious..." said Vek "How are you breathing?" "Oh, I don't have to worry about that. In the meantime I have work to do, also, please don't leave, I really don't trust you lo to not destroy something important." With that she was gone. "Anyone else feels like they're being treated as children?" asked the Feline crewmember "I agree with Varrick.." said Vek "She clearly hiding something from us." "I know, you're not a fan..." said Raza "but please, have some faith." She spoke to a large red crystal floating in a column of white light in the center of a room. Around it were four marble faces floating thanks to the white orbs on their backs. The red crystal flashed. "That is unfair, you can't condemn them for things they haven't done yet!" It flashed again. "That...okay, I talk to my family and they leave, okay...?" It flashed again "You have an army uncounted, and you can move this world, and beyond that I highly doubt they can make you do anything you don't want to." It flashed again. "No I'm not saying you should start a war, you can just...look I will talk to my mother and sister...then can you make them leave...?" It flashed again. "Don't give me that crap, I know what you can do..." It flashed again "Well I know what isn't beyond in this 'space-time zone' as you like to call it..." It flashed again. "Yah!" she said in an intentionally cutesy and silly fashion. "Anything...?" asked Vos. "Nothing conclusive..." said Vek who examining their surroundings via his hand held scanner. "As far as I can gather this shield around us is a low level particle field, a lattice of ions, strong enough to hold in at atmosphere, but not enough to stop us from moving. As for this material...the scanner is having a hard time pin pointing it." "Is it dangerous...?" asked Vos "No, it's not giving of any radiation worth noting, it's just...there's a lot of energy zipping around it." "I'm back...!" said Raza, as she entered the room." "What took you...?" asked Vos, with an annoyed expression. "Oh I had to talk to Solus, he still isn't keen on you lot being here, he..." she looked around "Where are my mother, sister and the feline...?" "They went looking about..." Raza facepalmed. "Oh, no..." Part 4 "Should we really be here...?" asked Hera as the three walked the halls. More of the spiders walked past them and on the walls, some glared at them, most just went about their business. "We need answers mother..." said Pellicks "We need to know what she is planning." "I highly doubt she's planning anything...she seems...off..." "That's putting it lightly..." said Varrik carrying a large blaster rifle. "But really, do you really trust someone whose company is...bugs...even robotic ones." "This looks important..." said Pellick. The three stopped in front of a set of doors made of the same marble face lurking about the entire building. Pellick pushed on the door but it would not budge. "Let me..." said Varrik. Pellick got back as she aimed at the doors, which suddenly opened. "Huh...so they know who's boss?" she said highly amused. The three entered to the room with the large red crystal, and they stopped. They stared at it, with the sensation that it was staring back them, glaring. "Anyone else catching that vibe...?" "Ah..." said Pellick in agreement "There is something off about this...crystal." "It..." said Hera "Look important, like...a power conduit...a reactor..." "Should I shoot it...?" asked Varrik. "NOOOO!" the three turned to see Raza who slid and stopped in front of the door, leaving sparks in her trail. She entered with Vos,Vek, and the other soldiers following her. "You cannot be here, and shooting that thing is the last thing you want to do." "Oh...?" said Varrik aiming her blaster at it in defiance. Said crystal shined a bright glow, a bright angry red glow. "That is not fair..." said Raza looking up at it. It shined again, this time even brighter. "Alright, alright, just let me talk to them, and they will leave!" "Who are you talking to...?" asked Hera. "This...this is Solus..." said Raza walking towards it "Or my interface with him." "So Solus is a computer..." said Pellick "Solus is this planet, this is just something he left up to talk to me directly..." "I don't understand..." said Vek "How did you make this, all of this..." Raza looked at him confused. "I didn't..." "What...?" "I told you, this is the my planet of exile. It was here that Solus came, he was like a ball of fire, he slammed into the ground and buried himself into the core. He changed this, absorbed asteroids to add to the mass of this place. I'm only alive because he kept me alive." "What gave him the right to take an Alliance world like that...?!" said Hera angry. "The fact that none of you could, or can stop him. Why do you think you can't trans-mat down or up from here, he won't allow it. His power, his science, it is far beyond anything the Alliance or its neighbors have!" "You worship him..." said Pellicks. "Not entire untrue, and it hard not too after all that he has done!" "Well, say goodbye to your boyfriend, we are going home!" said Hera. "...No..." "Excuse me..." "There is science here to be done, that doesn't involve killing people, me and Solus, we're making a world, an environment, a species, and in a couple of centuries a civilization!" "You won't be alive by then!" "As I said, there is science here, beyond the that of the Alliance. Why should I even go back to the Alliance, you banished me!" "There is a war going on! People are dying..." "I heard." "What...?" "He sees way more than what you think and way more than what you politicians tell people. Your war happened, because of your dogmatic self-righteousness." "The Federation had no right interfering with those primitives." "And you have no right condemning a species to death, because they are not yet 'worthy' of talking to you!" The crystal shined, killing the tension in the room. "And what does 'he' say now...?" "Nothing, he just wanted us to shut up." "How about he shut up...?!" Said Varrik firing her blaster. The plasma bolt struck a previously unseen golden barrier and exploded in a splash of plasma, not even touching the crystal. Raza could only bury her face in her hands in despair. "Why...why do you people have a trigger happy imbecile on an away mission...?!" "What...?" said Varrik insulted. "Now you people have to leave..." "You mean 'we'..." said Vos "We are under orders-" "Do stuff it. You 'orders', your 'Alliance' means nothing here. Solus this world, the 'god' of this world...and you just shot him..." "So..." said Pellicks "So more of them are coming..." She pointed to the door way, were a group of spider bots had gathered. "Oh please..." said Varrik "What are they going to do..." As if response they combined. The group of small, dog sized robots combined into twenty foot tall humanoid monstrosity of metal, fans and claws, in red and black armor and insectoid face all over its body. It roared, and the group opened fire, their attack doing barely any damage. Part 5 The creature charged at them, and they ran out of the way except for Raza who was now on her knees in despair. It stopped before it could ram into her and made a soft purring noise that made her take her face out of her hands. The touching moment was interrupted when Varrik fired upon it. It turned to her direction, only to receive a grenade to the face that blew off its head. Its body fell onto the ground and Raza got up and knelt down next to it, stroking her fallen friend. "So much for the 'peaceful Alliance'." said Raza "You dare!' shouted Vos who marched over to her "After all you've done, all-" A red bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him knocking him down. "Mother...what is he on about...?" "Uh..." said Hera "Well..." The crystal flashed. "You had be labelled as a war criminal, a mad scientist banished for unethical experiments? Ouch, I knew we didn't get along, but ouch." "Is she wrong, you developed weapons..." "You really cannot be that stupid." "Excuse me?! No seriously, you can't Solus, really doesn't like stupid people. Captain, I was a weapons developer...for the Alliance. The 'peace loving' enlightened space government you serve. I was banished, for treason, the treason being that I refused to make anymore weapons, during the war it was then having, which was over simple trade territory..." "What...No, the Alliance doesn't lie to its citizens!" "Like it told the truth about why you're at war...? I bet the news shows your enemies as 'horrible invaders'." The red crystal flashed. "Seriously it does, wow that is sad." "Enough!" "Yeah, you lot should get going..." "Excuse me...?" "Do you remember how many of those spiders there were when you arrived..." "Oh frak..." said Varrik. "Yes, and they are all now coming here, because the one they sent to do the deed, is dead." "We need to go..." "You heard him..." said Varrik pointing her gun at Raza. Raza glared at her, and suddenly a blue ring of light closed in on Varrik's neck hoisting her into the air. The others opened fire on her, but more blue rings appeared blocking their plasma bolts. "This is your fault. I promised him there would be no violence, no fighting. He said you lot would only bring calamity, but no, it was just you!" The red crystal flashed and Raza looked at it unhappy. "Fine..." she released her hold on Varrik dropping her. "Get out of here..." "Sister..." said Pellicks. "No seriously, leave, they are not slow." The group took of, leaving Raza alone in the room. "I'm sorry...will my family make it out alright?" The red was inert "Oh, no, you will answer me, even if I have to go to you directly!" A blue circle appeared in front of her, showing the characters of her alien language and other symbols, a keyboard, along with a rectangular portion for the screen. She began typing and circle appeared beneath her feet. "Raza...?" She turned to see her mother behind her and inside the circle with her. "Dang it...." The circle rose up, causing the two to disappear. The rest of the group made their way out of the compound, making their way tot their shuttles, and having not yet noticed that Hera was gone. All hope of escaping that way ended, when the black swarm came like a dark wave and over took the two parked shuttles. "Frak..." said Vos. "Wait, where is my mother...?" asked Pellick "No time..." said Varrik "Up that hill, higher ground." "What about the building...?" asked another crewman. "It has not defenses against them..." said Vek "and they know it's way better than us" Part 6 "What is that...?" asked Hera. She stood in a massive chamber of red plating, piping and i front of a large orb into which was fed green particles. In the eye of the orb was what appeared to be a silver humanoid, giant to Hera and Raza, It arms and legs disappeared into the opening of the sphere, into a next of wires and tubing. Its eyes, curved dome that pointed up in a somewhat sinister fashion, were dark, but the green orb on its chest was not. It was gaunt in appearance and sported a crest on its head that merged with what should've been a nose that fused with its top lip. It face was smooth, not like Vek's with little features, but it seemed almost like a mask. "That is Solus, or Sol, the 'us' part comes from him being plugged into this planet." "We're in the core?!" "Yes, mother." She looked at the beam which was firing into his chest, it came from the other side of the large room, from a wall, with a green diode with lines around it in an X formation. "What is he doing...?" "Feeding. While the 'spark' of him is...beyond my abilities to explain, his preferred physical body which is the center point for his control of this sphere, needs upkeep, in the form of this special brand of energy which he synthesis from stellar matter, plasma." "That's fascinating and all, but we need to leave." "Mother I am not going back to make more weapons." "You already make weapons, just for him!" "THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY AR FOR!!!" Hera was taken back by her outburst. "Then what then..." "I died..." "What...?" "I died, but but instead of...going wherever the dead go, I ended up on Sol's network, the same network that joins them, that gives each the spark of life." "So...you're a ghost...?" Raza rubbed her eyes "I am the network administrator." "Then stop them!" "I cannot...My job is to monitor their collective growth. This...this is all an experiment for me." "I don't understand..." "Sol's science...he could make...Titans of metal, if he wanted to, he could make people like him, he could artificially evolve us into Titanoids like himself, I suspect he could even bring back the dead. He...he doesn't need all of this, he made them for me..." "Why...?" "Who knows why he agreed, but he made them for me, he used the DNA of my corpse as the bases for their silicon equivalent. They were joined in unity, but..with enough experiences, enough time, they would've developed individual minds, they would've grown into..." "A civilization..." "I helped your Alliance end societies mother, is it any wonder I want to make one now?" "Your civilization currently wants to destroy the crew of an Alliance ship." she said with contempt. "And whose fault is that? I told that stupid feline, not to fire, and she just....fired anyway! This all could've been avoided if not for your people's arrogance, mother!" "I'm sorry, 'your people'...? What do you think you are above us now..." "Above you...no, but I am different." Raza's body changed, it became a series of blue rings, arranged in the shape of a humaniod, her previous form, basically a blue and white, a colorless hologram that flickered as the blue rings moved in and out of place. Her mother stepped back in shock and horror. "What happened to you...?" "This world, its changes were...apocalyptic. The ground turned to magma, fire, waves of fire ran across the skies bringing plasma storms with them. Does that sound like the kind of environment a lone humanoid, of flesh and blood, could survive with just the bodysuit on her back?" "You died..." "As I said, science beyond the Alliance. My mind faded, but my...'soul', was caught in Solus' network, the life giving energy field he uses to create the Arachnikin." "Okay...so why can't he stop them?!" "Solus...doesn't interfere with the choices of lower beings, also the 'programming' of the bots is less zeros and ones and more emotion, instincts, powerful instincts. He generally doesn't act unless he is directly threatened, or his creation are directly threatened, and they are more my creation than his..." "So you stop them!" "If that were possible I would have already." Raza paused "Something is wrong..." Raza's form stabilized as she swung her arms open. A blue circle appeared, showing an image from the surface. Vos and his team were on top of the hill near the temple, and had been firing on the swarm below. Beams shot down, one after the other, destroying large chunks of them. "No!" "Problem solved." "No it is not!" The swarm retreated but it did not simply run away. Electricity arced about it, as they swarmed around the two shuttles, disassembling them as they combined together. Not into the simple humanoid bots, but gargantuan, giant sized Kaiju. Part 7 The two gargantuan bugs, walked about on large bulky feet that ended in claws. They each sported a long pair of arms and a small secondary pair on their chests. Their backs were covered in shells like a beetle, that covered their back and abdomens. Their faces sported two pairs of pincers, and clusters of glowing red optics. Their armor was thick, mainly black with red edges and lines, underneath, and between the gaps, large bundles of muscle fibers could be seen. "I have to do something..." said Raza. The static effect returned as the rings dissipated revealing a very tall being. It was an all metal version of Raza, almost twice as tall as her human form, with a form of spider legs on her back, and black and red armor, that was an organic curve to the design. Her face, which sported spectacles of several optics that slid in and out of place, were part of her helmet and covered the metal version of her original face. "Raza...!" "How did you think I came back? I told you, these things were spawned from my DNA." Solus' eyes glowed a bright frightening red, as he gave of a bone chilling wispy growl. "Unless you wish to use your great power to stop this, I see no other choice...!" He growled again. "Was this form not because you wanted to limit your exposure to the mortal world? Help us, please...!" It eyes flashed again, and Raza found her disguise restored as it growled. "I am not staying here!" She shouted. She brought up her terminal and pressed the buttons, teleporting her and her mother to the surface. The two found themselves on a mountaintop over looking the temple complex, wherein Raza immediately found herself shot in the arm. Hera looked back to see Pellicks holding a pistol as her sister was on the ground in pain, her arm shimmering. The other members of the crew were nearby firing at the giants as they marched towards them. "Turn them off." said Pellicks. "Guns, always guns..." said Raza "and you lot wonder why I left..." "I said turn them off!" shouted Pellicks "That's not how it works! They are life forms, and very ticked off ones at that. Solus was right, you lot did bring nothing but trouble." She fired again, only now it hit a barrier. "You are a disgrace to the family!" "Why...? Because I decided to not be mommy's pet.." Pellicks sneered "I refused to create more instruments of death just so the 'family' could get ahead in politics, if you think I'm going to apologize for having conscience then-" Raza screamed in pain. "Raza what's wrong...?" "She's part of the network." said a voice, the same voice that they spoke to when they arrived in system. Everyone turned to see a dark skinned youth, in white robes, and gold circular Egyptian style color around his neck. He had golden eyes, and golden marking around his face and hands, and red and blonde hair, messy and like fire. "Solus, help!" shouted Raza. "Can't, you're the network admin remember, you're feeling the same emotion as all of them, rage, anger, it's synchronizing you." "You stop this!" shouted Pellicks as he pointed the blaster at Solus. Before she could react, he had grabbed her by the helmet and slammer her into the ground. "You...don't ever order me to do anything, ever." Raza's disguise faded as she returned to her true, and then she changed. Her body reconfigured itself into a shape not unlike a brain and flew of towards one of the giants, who opened its skull to welcome her in. "Do something!" shouted Hera. "I do not interfere in the choices in the choices you mortals make, not your, not your daughters, not even theirs." He said stoically. "Please, she's my daughter..." "A sentiment you were against when you first came here." Hera fell to her knees. "FINE! I was petty, it was petty of me to banish her here, none of my children ever disobeyed me before, not like this, please, I came here to get my daughter back!" "And she convinced me to let you land because she wanted to see her mother again, even if you are the author of her woes. Know that if she doesn't make it." "What does that mean?" Sol rolled back his sleeve and showed a ring bearing a red stone, with a gold surrounding in the shape of fire. It gave of a red light that consumed him and flew off, before bursting open to reveal another giant. This humanoid was the same one that Hera saw in the core, only now his skin was a bright crimson, with gold marks about his body serving as some manner of armor. His eyes were gilded and his color timer was a very bright sea green. The markings not also formed blades on his elbows and his shins and knees. His feet and hands were revealed to bear claws, and his gaunt form from before was now heroic in shape. Everyone stopped to look at this form, all of them, in some way confused. Part 8 There was confusion, from all the members of the away team, and the two kaiju. No one was sure what to make of the giant, though for different reasons. As far as the Alliance members were concerned no life form should be that large, though the mechanical nature of the bugs, excused that in their minds. The bugs were confused because their creator was standing between the and vengeance. There was a deep bellowing grunt, and a raised palm signalling for them to stop. They were confused...until the away team began firing again, reigniting their rage. Electricity arced between their pincers, and when they were snapped shut a beam, looking like electricity, fired their way. Solus moved to intercept, his palm emitting a shield of golden energy that blocked the attack. He looked back and though his face did not emote, his annoyance was clearly felt. "What's his problem...?" asked Varrik. "I believe..." said Hera walking over to them with Pellicks arm across her shoulders "He was trying to calm them down, and your attack just destroyed any chance at diplomacy with them." "What manner of idiot creates machine he can't control." "They weren't made to be machines, according to Raza, their plan was for these things to eventually evolve into a race of sentient beings. I suspect this gargantuan form of theirs is...unintended." The two kaiju charged Solus, who brought down his shield and charged in turn. The first one, he kicked in the stomach, making it keel over and open for a side kick to the head, knocking it down. The other ran past Solus, and raised its arm, ready to crush the team but Solus caught its arm, and held it in a lock, pulling it away before flipping it over. Now their aggression was turned towards Solus, and the team began to hear beeping in their helmets. "Hello..." said Vos, answering his com-system "Captain, finally, we've been trying to reach you since you landed." "Tash? Then that means...trans-mat us up now...!" Energy swirled around them as they disappeared and reappeared in their ship. The captain made his way towards the bridge, and got into his seat, while the others followed him. "Lock on to the three giants, and open fire..." "Sir...?" "We cannot allow her weapons to leave the planet!" The Arachnikin charged Solus for a headbutt, but he grabbed its head, and kneed it in the face. As it stumbled back, the other charged him, and Solus delivered a punch to its chest. The force of his blow and the graviton waves his fist emitted, sent the robotic creature flying backwards. Then came the laser strikes, columns of energy that rained down upon the three combatants, and causing damage to the environment. Solus' eyes flashed, and the 'Solus' in the core, his eyes also flashed, as red energy pulsed out from the core, and tunneled its way up, as lines of light on the wall, in the ground. From the ground came bolts of electricity, that shot into the air and merged to force a shield of energy to block the attacks. Solus disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in front of the ship. Vos stood up surprised. "Lock on beams!" "All of this..." said Solus' voice "And still you have not learned anything." "What is there to learn, you and other creations of Raza-" "Is that how you justify all of this in you sad little mind? 'Her creations', yet you falter in explaining 'how' she did it. Pathetic. Your people came to 'my' world and caused this commotion, against simple advice, and now you seek to blame others for your mishaps, no wonder you're at war with people who share most of your beliefs." "What do you know about our war, machine...?" Vos jumped out of his chair and fell on his knees screaming in pain. "I know I will only tolerate so much disrespect from a speck like yourself. You will leave this system, and we will not meet again. Go and meet your fate." ""What fate is that...?" "The sound of thunder and the march of giants, I see your fate Alliance, children playing with things they shouldn't. It won't be the federation that brings you to your knees, it will be they who have to clean up your mess. Now, go..." Solus turned and flew back towards the planet below. "Lock all phasers and fire on that thing!" "Sir...?" "Now, I am not letting those machines of death roam freely across the galaxy!" Solus paused, he turned and sensed the infrared from the ship, it was preparing to fire. He brought his fists to the warning light on his chest, and swung them open, generating a field of golden, sparkling particles, between his fists and chest. This field absorbed the composite beams, of all their laser canons shooting together at one point, a tactic used for nuclear levels of devastation on a target. The beam struck the field and was split apart into many smaller beams, reflecting off the particles, and aimed towards Solus' warning light. The giant absorbed the beam. Solus crossed his arms, and open them in a swirling motion before crossing them again above his forehead. He opened them again, now generating a field of energy, a field that expanded out towards the ship, striking it with frightening force as it was sent hurdling backwards into space. Solus turned his attention back towards the planet. The two Arachnikin giants were flying up with prismatic wings, marking by circuit lines and radiating sparkling particles to propel themselves up. Solus moved as a red blur of light, clotheslining both of them and taking them back down in a fiery glory. The three giants landed in a crystal forest, the mechanical ones landed on their back, and Solus landed on his feet. His eyes looked at the two stunned giants, and he spied the one which held Raza. This one he picked up and through into the distance, while the other got up. It swung at him, but he deflected the blow and got it into a headlock. Then the robotic beast, broke apart. it returned to its smaller components to swarm Solus. Solus jumped into the air and spun about at high speed, throwing the mass off before he landed. The mass began to reform, but Solus acted, he fired a beam from his hands but this was not a death ray, the soft spray of golden light was meant to pacify. He brought his straightened finger together to fire a beam of blue and gold, the glow of which covered the arachnikin filling their shared minds, with peace and comfort. It was like water to quench the fires of rage, even the other one, which came stomping, was pacified, not by proximity, but by link. It walked towards Solus, and opened its skull, allowing him to take the still unconscious Raza out of it. All seemed solved...until Solus sensed 'their' arrival. Particles of light began to swarm around Raza, chased off by Solus' own red glow. Then came a rain of fire, beams of untold number raining down upn the forest, destroying large portions of it and the Arachnikin. Solus erected a shield above the forest, and Raza's form disappeared into a red sphere that flew into Solus' warning light. "These mortals...they need to be taught their place..." Solus mused out loud. He flew up, again, back into space, towards the Alliance fleet now bearing down on his world. Solus set himself ablaze and spun around, creating a massive swirl of fiery energy that came with him as he flew past the fleet, destroy the ships, particle shields and hulls, with impunity. Part 8: Epilogue "Well...?" asked Vos, from his captain's chair. Everything was dim, save for a few terminals, like his own. Beside him were Pellicks and Hera. "We should have power...now!" the lights came back on. "Get me word from the fleet, I want to know how the battle is going, do they have Raza in custody?" "I doubt that..." said Hera "That being, Solus...calling a fleet now seems foolhardy." "You don't know that mother..." said Pellicks "No, but I sensed it, call it instinct. I was there in the heart of the planet, Raza did not make any of this." "So what...she met a god...?" "Compared to us, it probably is, I say we take what we have, our lives, and leave." "No, you said it yourself, we need Raza's genius, every tool we can muster to win this, you've seen what she has." "Uh, sirs..." said the navigation officer. "What...?" asked Vos "The fleet is gone..." "What...?" "How...?!" "Destroyed..." "Damn it!...The core is exposed, we could send a torpedo down the shoot of that planet to the core. It would not destroy it, but it could cripple the systems!" "Uhm...said planet is coming our way..." Everyone paused. "On screen..." The ship moved, and the on screen monitor came showed planet Solus heading towards them. "Engines...!" "We only have sublight...!" Like that, the planet stopped, with the ship outside of its gravity well. "What now...?" asked Hera. "She's testing us..." "Open a com-channel, the last frequency they used." said Vos "This is Captain Vos, I do not know how you destroyed our fleet, but know this, unless you release the criminal Raza Di Heliod to our custody, the Alliance will continue to siege this system, until she is captured or confirmed dead." There was no reply "I know you are listening I demand a response!" The planet began to come apart. Its surface cracked and split open, and it took a few seconds for them to realize it was destruction, but transformation. From the equator came to massive arms, as the planet flipped on its axis, the lower half of the planet became shin guards for titanic golden robotic legs, and the upper hald became shoulder guards. Out of the massive hole in the planet came a head. It sported a wing helmet holding the marble white face of Solus, the same face seen all over the planet. Solus responded, and it looked down at the relatively minuscule speck of a star ship with disinterest and even contempt. "Small..." said Solus' voice. It was not via the com system, but everyone...just heard it "so very small. You claim such, power, importance, for something born in ignorance, defined by limits and destined to fade." "Oh and you think you're-" Vos cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "You are given leave to talk, because I do not care what you say. You are given leave to rise from your knees, your rightful place before me, because even your worship is beneath me, you continue to exist, because I fight back the darkness, your logical minds would refuse to even believe in, but I am not your servant, and your 'Alliance' holds no authority over me. Even my mortal body was able to smite your fleet, and this form better represents the entirety of me. Please, I invite you to explain to me, what logic compels you to think that you have any sort of a position at my table?" Vos looked up at him and sneered, and he cried out in pain again. "Oh you think yourself unbreakable, I assure you, you are not. Yet I see talking to you is like speaking to a rock." Vos curled up in pain, fidgeting and twitching, arcing his back and his mouth wide open, as he was left in unspeakable pain. "Solus..." said Pellicks as she stood up "On your knees, you have lost my naturally given respect and thus the right to stand before me." She knelt. "Solus, 'Lord' Solus, I ask that my sister be returned to us, we need her." "Indeed you do, but she has neither the interest to return to you, nor do I feel inclined to rescind my protection over her. The time for such negotiations ended when your officer decided to fire upon my hallowed conduit." "I understand, but please, do not damn an entire civilization for the mistake of a few." "I have seen your future, just as I saw what would happened if I followed Raza's request and allowed you to set foot upon my surface. Your people will fare better beneath the flag of the Federation than the flag of the Alliance." "They are barbarians!" "They do not believe genocide is a reasonable response to maintaining the 'cultural purity' of primitives. Of all the idiotic and petty reasons for people to war, your secular beliefs is among the worst. This conversation is over." Solus turned to the side and stretched out his hand. A blue circle appeared and holding a portal which Solus stepped through and was just gone. Vos' pain ended, and Pellicks stood up. "So what now...?" "Well..." said Hera "We either continue to war with the Federation, or we decide on a peace treaty." "You know they won't agree to that..." "Life goes on, and it doesn't' seem to care what we want."Category:One Shots Category:SolZen321 Category:Completed Works